Year of the Saint
by Kenzie the Hack Goddess
Summary: Boss finds out she might have feelings for Johnny, but does he feel the same. Starts off in Saints Row 2, might end in Saints Row 4... or the end of 3
1. Chapter 1

Sup, still having internet trouble... Sadly, I miss writing. Well, this starts off in Saints Row 2 right after Aisha gets beheaded and ends in the fourth...So enjoy. Johnny/FemBoss - Kenz Hack Goddess

Ps. I haven't played the hospital mission in so long... I remember bits and pieces but most of it is my idea.

o0o

I watched horrified as my best friend was wheeled into the hospital. He was bleeding, badly and breathing heavily. I kept telling he was going to be okay, all he replied with was, "Gotta save Eesh." I felt bad, my best friend lost his to the Ronin... Just like I had lost mine to the Brotherhood.

I waited and waited, I had called Pierce twenty times to check on him. The whining asshole kept complaining how hard it was to find a goddamn asian master in China Town. I ignored his pleas to let Shaundi take this, god knows that that kid couldn't find the bread in a bread isle. I sat there for another two hours, playing angry birds. I was about to shoot my last bird for the last pig when the doctor interrupted me and I missed. I sighed, put the phone back in my pocket of my teal jeans. He told me I could go see him if I liked.

I pushed a couple nurses out of the way before finally making it up to his room. "Johnny." I whispered after I had opened the door, almost knocking over a cabinet. I squeezed through the door and walked to the bandaged up man, asleep on the bed. I looked over his body, counting the old and new scars I could see. I sat on the edge before playing with his spiky shitty hair.

He wasn't wearing his glasses and I looked around for them. Finding them beside a syringe, probably full of whatever knocked his ass out. I put them on him, he smiled in his sleep. I sat in a chair by the bed, and put my feet up. I pulled my phone back out and played Angry Birds again. After beating level 9, 30 minutes later. I looked over my phone and saw him and his cocky smile, sitting up. "Damn birds, huh?" He asked before laying back down. "Yeah..." I was embarrassed that he had heard my gamers rage.

"My stomach hurts..." He said as he ran a hand through his hair, which I had dented from playing with it. "I bet, how... other then that, do you feel."

"She's dead... What do you think? Funeral?" He asked while motioning me to come sit on the side of the bed. "We're waiting for you." I said as I sat next to him. "I'm sorry Gat..." I rubbed the bandages before hearing tires screech outside, then gunshots, then screams. "Time to go?" Gat asked and I nodded in approval. I grabbed the nearest gurney and Gat climbed onto it. I rolled him out of the room, killing two Ronin along the way. We reached another hospital room, "Your aim has approved." I rolled my eyes at his shit-eating grin. I killed more Ronin making my way to the elevator. We got to the first level and I quickly noticed Ronin outside. "There's a helicopter on the roof." He snapped me out of my, 'how to get around them' thoughts. "That works too." We made our way back to the elevator. Shooting along the way, I got to the heli. We started up the helicopter and Gat, sorta co-piloted.

One of the Ronin's had jacked a heli and was following ours. Being in a emergency helicopter, there wasn't any guns in order to shoot it down. So, dodging and hitting a couple of buildings, we made it back to the crib. I offered my bed to Gat, but he kindly refused, by kindly... I mean he told me he wouldn't touch my cum filled bed. I softly punched his good shoulder before making my way to the elevator that led to street level. Gat stopped me and pulled me into a hug. "Sorry... just needed that." He said after he let go. I turned a dark shade of pink when he turned around to grab his shirt from one of the saints. God, what was happening... Do I actually have feelings for my best friend and mentor, Johnny Mutha' Fuckin' Gat?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Johnny Mutha Fuckin' Gat... I love that. New Catchphrase. - Kenz

o0o

I woke up in the Red Light Crib. My pimped out, zebra striped sheets were on the ground and I was laying naked with nothing covering me. I was sweating from head to toe. Most likely because my damn air conditioner was broken. I sat up, and saw that a note was on my 42in' TV. I quickly got dressed, made my cereal and sat down in the arm chair before tearing off the note. I ate a spoon full before beginning the letter. Which said;

_Meet me at Freckle Bitch's, Athos Bay. _

_Troy B. _

I blinked at the name. I tore the note and finished off my cereal.

I hopped onto my Melbourne, with it's red stripes. American style, even though I was Italian. I heard an old man behind me with a oxygen tank, saying something about helmets. I kindly flipped him off and rode to Athos Bay, passing that damn church. I tried getting Gat to blow it up but he failed and drove off in my car. I rode down to Freckle Bitch's noticing a cop car with the letters Chief written on the back. I parked beside it before getting a can of spray paint out of my bike's bag. After writing, 'Love... The Bitch.' Which is what Troy used to call me before I got blown the fuck up.

I found a cop with his hat forward, and feet on the table. I sat down and beat down on the table. "Troy, what's going on?" I asked as he put his feet down and fixed his hat. "Can't I just say Hi? or better yet... can you at least start a conversation with a greeting?" Troy must have said with some sarcasm. "Hello, Troy, What's the problem?" Troy smiled and tipped his hat. "Hello, and the police have gotten full access to your history. All of them know your real name, birth-place, birth date, relatives, lawyers." I beat my fist down on the table once again, but this time hard enough to make Troy's big swallow tip over and spill. I grabbed his tie and pulled him close. "If this gets around... So help me Troy... You will not survive." I let go, making him hit the bench hard and having to hold onto his hat so it wouldn't fall. "Yeah... Okay, but umm... The Ronin have gotten the report." I was infuriated, I wanted to end his life right then and there. I calmed down after eating some of Troy's fries as payback. "Where are they?" I asked as I chewed. Troy shrugged, "Somewhere in a big truck with a Ronin marking... in I believe... depending on the time. In or near the university. Perfect, I thought. Two things in one. I get my personal rights back, and I can pick Shaundi up in order to get high after we blow the Ronin the fuck up and back again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This wasn't a mission/stronghold. More at the end... If I feel like it, Tsk. - Kenz

I drove around the University twelve times before noticing that they were parked on the stairway. I got out of my car, calmly; I walked up to them, with my gun held behind my back. I heard my car's radio playing 'Sister, Christen' by Night Ranger. I couldn't help but chuckle when the fucking Ronin held their ears. I aimed my gun at the trucks gas tank. A Ronin that had noticed the gun, started shooting at me. I shot four times at the truck and 2 more times at the gun wielding jackass.

I dove to the right, blocking several bullets before shooting again while dunking behind a brick wall, lining the university. The cops noticed us and went after me instead of the real fuckers. I threw a grenade at the truck, looking over I saw it had black smoke coming out of the hood. I regretfully picked up my phone, while more Ronin arrived. I called the only person I knew he loved blowing shit up, Johnny Gat.

I had shot fourteen more Ronins to hell and back before the asshole decided to show up. His beat-up old looking ass car was parked beside mine. He jumped out and started shooting aimlessly at Ronin. I swear I saw him get shot four or more times before he joined me. "So, What we blowing up today?" He asked while reloading. I pointed at the truck before shooting a Ronin in the nuts. "Fuckin' Aye." He said before emptying his clip into the truck.

I dunked and felt Gat grab around my waist. Holding me, we fell to the ground when the Explosion hit. He had let go when he saw I had noticed.

"What was in the truck, anyway?" He asked as he swerved around a corner. We were on our way back to the Purgatory. "You know, records and shit." Gat leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Lyta..." I slapped his cheek, lightly. "Shh..." I put a finger to his lips after he had pulled away and was just staring at me, forgetting about the road probably. Johnny was the only person I had ever trusted with my name. He came up with that ridiculous nickname ever since.

I was deep in thought when we pulled up into the Purgatory, slamming on brakes. I thanked god I had my seat belt on, but then again, I always wore it when I rode with Johnny. I got out, Johnny was leaning on the hood when I closed the door. "You really got to stop wearing those. He pointed at my worn-out jeans. "Those holes bug me." I laughed before grabbing the knife from his pocket and cutting another hole in them. He scowled before waving it off. I smirked when he had grabbed my hand and pulled the car door back open. "Where we going now?" I asked as he made me get in. "Get you some damn pants." He locked my door by slamming the door so hard it stuck. He climbed into the drivers seat and started the car.

We drove to Branded, Gat hated Branded. He never went here, unless for emergencies, by emergencies I mean my horrid clothing. We drove to the one in the airport mall. I was going to ask why we didn't go somewhere closer but right now I feel right just being with him. God, I'm getting soft. We had gotten to Branded but Gat was still trying to pick out some jeans for me. "Why can't we go some place different?" Gat glared at me before going back to looking. "Because, those fuckin' jeans need to go." He pulled out a pair and threw them at me. "Try them on, and if they fit, burn those." He pointed at my current jeans.

I rolled my eyes before walking into the dressing room. I pulled down my pants and noticed that one of my tattoos was missing. The saint symbol on my arm was gone. I must've gotten drunk and got it removed. I shrugged it off, and pulled the new pair on. "Fuck..." I muttered under my breath. The jeans fit perfectly. I looked at my old pair and threw them over my shoulder before walking back out Johnny. "Let's go." I said before he took my old pair and pulled me outside.

He threw them on the ground before pulling out a cigarette. He lit it and puffed it a few times before throwing it onto my old pair. I sighed as I watched the blood sizzle off of them.

"You're an ass." I told him as we walked back to the car. "A good-looking one." He smirked and let me get in from his side, since my door was preciously raped and broke. We drove back to the Purgatory in silence. I hadn't been this quiet since I had first joined the saints. When we arrived, he grabbed my arm while I was walking to the elevator. He kissed me, I suddenly felt my knees grow weak. He pulled back, "See ya later... Boss." He got back into his car and drove off.

I stood there, I looked like an idiot but inside I was dancing to the sound of my heart beat.

-So I feel like it... Hoped you like it, next chapter will be before SR3 but after SR2.


End file.
